


Pięcet (plus)

by Ad_Absurdum



Category: Z pamiętnika młodej lekarki | The Diary of a Young Doctor
Genre: Gen, Humor, radio sketches
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ad_Absurdum/pseuds/Ad_Absurdum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Będąc młodą lekarką, przyszedł raz do mię pacjent z zamiarem roszczenia świadczenia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pięcet (plus)

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Postacie nie należą do mnie, a z tego, co poniżej nie czerpię żadnych korzyści finansowych.  
>  **A/N:** Bo crossovery z fandomami są fajne i w ogóle, ale może czas wrócić do korzeni.

Będąc młodą lekarką, która swój czas wolny od niesienia pomocy kagankiem medycyny ogółowi społeczeństwa poświęca na lekturę prasy zapewniającej rozrywkę na odcinku wartości intelektualnych, duchowych oraz narodowych, wszedł raz do mej przychodni pacjent, u którego już na pierwszy rzut okiem można było dostrzec, iż wyżej wzmiankowane wartości ma w tak zwanem głębokiem poważaniu. Znajdował się on bowiem w stanie wskazującym.

\- Dzię dobry, pani doktór - pacjent wymamrotał po czym wziął haust z trzymanej na podorędziu flaszki, na której me wprawione w praktyce oko dostrzegło nalepkę z napisem "Wino Mamrot".

\- Dzię dobry. Proszę odłożyć trzymaną substancję wysokoprocentową tam o, na tackę w kształcie nereczki. - Tu wskazałam na rzeczony przedmiot, śmiejąc się leciutko na stronie ze swojego żarcika słownego (hohohoho).

\- Pani doktór, wolałbym jednak trzymać substancję przy sobie gdyż brak substancji w mym organiźmie lub w ręcach przyprawia mię o lęki i niedomagania. - To mamrocząc, pacjent utulił wyżej wzmiankowaną flaszkę do swej piersi niczym Ojciec Dyrektor datki.

\- Niestety bardzo mię przykro, lecz w gabinecie lekarskim obowiązuje abstynencja, a pacjent któren się nie zastosuje jest usuwany z gabinetu w trybie natychmiastowem i odprawiony z tak zwanym kwitkiem. Jednakże - kontynuowałam - jeśli chce pan się z lęków oraz niedomagań spowodowanych brakiem substancji wyleczyć, służę pomocą.

To mówiąc, zbliżyłam się do pacjenta w celu zadania narkozy oraz rozpoczęcia procesu lekarskiego.

Pacjent jednakże, szybkim i nad wyraz zbornym ruchem, o któren w obecnym stanie trudno by go było podejrzewać, odstawił swą substancję wysokoprocentową do wskazanej nerki (tu się znowu lekko zaśmiałam na stronie gdyż nazwa to od początku mej kariery młodej lekarki wydawała mi się żartobliwą oraz krotochwilną). Następnie zebrawszy się w sobie i czeźwiejąc jak mię się wydało wysiłkiem woli, odezwał się natenczas.

\- Dziękuję pani doktór, lecz nie taki jest powód mej wizyty.

\- Och? - wyrt... wyarty... ku...łowałam swe zdziwienie gdyż intuicja zawodowa mię rzadko zawodzi.

\- Nie. Otóż pani doktór, proszę mi pomóc gdyż chciałbym skorzystać ze świadczenia, który rząd nasz w trosce o społeczeństwo reklamuje w sklepie monopolowym o rzut beretem od mojego miejsca zamieszkania. O rzut beretem.

\- Ach. - Olśniło mię zrozumienie ponieważ i ja widziałam reklamy wzmiankowanego świadczenia. - Czyżby chodziło panu o pięcet plus?

\- W rzeczy samej. Utrafiła pani doktór sednem w problem, że się tak potocznie wyrażę.

Pacjent i ja zaśmialiśmy się wspólnie na stronie (HŁE HŁE HŁE hohoho).

Głośno:

\- W takim razie proszę przyprowadzić małżonkę w celu rozmowy uświadamiającej oraz pobrania druku wnioskującego o świadczenie w okienku rejestracyjnym przychodni.

\- Ach nie - pacjent zaprzeczył mym słowom w pośpiechu. - Pani doktór mię źle zrozumiała. Moja małżonka nie wykazuje zrozumienia dla troski rządu oraz jest niechętną dalszemu przyczynianiu się do wzrostu liczebności naszego społeczeństwa. W związku z tem, przyszedłem do pani gdyż pragnę zastąpić mą małżonkę na tym odcinku.

Tu przyznaję, że praktyka zawodowa nie przygotowała mię na te słowa i naszło mnie zdziwienie.

\- Oraz zależy mi na walorach pieniężnych - pacjent dokończył.

Te słowa przywołały mię do rzeczywistości i od razu odzyskałam rezon medyczny, słysząc tę czeźwą argumentację.

\- Muszę przyznać, - zdecydowałam się podzielić z pacjentem mymi przemyśleniami, - iż zaskoczył mię pan, co się nie zdarza często. Jednakże ponieważ rozpoznawanie potrzeb społeczeństwa w zakresie opieki medycznej jest niez... niezbyb... niezbywalną powinnością młodej lekarki, proszę się położyć na leżance i umożliwić tem samem rozpoczęcie badania.

\- Już się robi, pani doktór.

Gdy pacjent położył się na wskazanym miejscu, a ja wprawnym ruchem zadałam mu narkozę (Ło matko!), przystąpiłam do wzmiankowanego rozpoznania medycznego.

Na pierwszy plan diagnostyczny wysuwał się brzuch pacjenta, który albo z tłustości albo z tak zwanego wzdęcia wystawał znacznym wzniesieniem ponad horyzont pacjenta. W tem momencie naszła mię myśli, iż być może koniecznym okaże się cesarskie cięcie i że pacjent istotnie będzie w stanie odebrać swoje świadczenie już niebawem.

Pomijając zatem badanie palpacyjne, chwyciłam skalpel i zręcznym ruchem rozerżłam powłoki brzuszne pacjenta (*ciach ciach*). Oczom mym okazał się jednakże nie przewidywany potomek, a wątroba, która na skutek wieloletniego spożycia substancji wysokoprocentowych była wyolbrzymioną, zmarszczoną oraz oczadziałą jak nie przymierzając polityk w dzień po wyborach.

Wyekstrahowałam newralgiczny obszar (znaczy wątrobę), a następnie wsadziłam ją do umywalki i odkręciłam kran w celu wypłukania szkodliwych substancji oraz nawodnienia narządu (*gul gul gul gul*). Następnie odcisnęłam narząd z nadmiaru wody (*siuuuuur*) i zanurzyłam w nadmanganianie potasu (*ssssss pfffff pfff pff pft*), który sprawił, iż wątroba uległa odkażeniu oraz obkurczeniu do normalnych rozmiarów.

Umiejscowiłam organ z powrotem we wnętrzu pacjenta i kontynuowałam diagnostykę w celu zaspokojenia wcześniej wyrażonego przez pacjenta oczekiwania medycznego (*grzebu grzebu, chlup, ciamk, dyndu dyndu*).

Gdy wzrok mój padł na nerkę, dostrzegłam iż wypełniona ona była osadem kamiennym. Już miałam sięgnąć po odkamieniacz (nie zawierający chloru i przyjazny dla środowiska), gdy rękę mą powstrzymała myśl, iż tu właśnie leży odpowiedź na problem, z którym pacjent zawitał w progi mej przychodni. Wstrzymałam się zatem z interwencją i odkaziwszy wnętrze jamy operacyjnej nadmanganianem potasu jeszcze raz dla spokojności, zeszyłam pacjenta catgutem (*tyr tyr tyr tyr*).

\- Już po wszystkiem. Może pan wstać i powiedzieć jak się czuje.

\- Czuję się, pani doktór, nadzwyczajnie i lekko gdyż jak widzę usunęła pani doktór balast brzuszny, który przyznam, zaczynał mię przeszkadzać obstrukcją.

\- W rzeczy samej. Niestety jeśli chodzi o główny problem medyczny, nawet młoda lekarka nie jest władną zrobić z koziego zadu skrzypiec, a więc będzie się pan musiał zadowolić rodzeniem kamieni nerkowych. Jednakże - ciągnęłam optymistycznie, - jeśli wytrzyma pan dziewięć miesięcy jest szansa, iż pańskie kamienie nerkowe osiągną rozmiar wystarczający do ubiegania się o nadmienione przez pana świadczenie.

\- Dziękuję pani doktór stukrotnie i całuję te złote rączki, które nie ustają w niesieniu pomocy. Zrewanżowałbym się na parapecie, lecz w chwili obecnej nie posiadam wystarczających środków finansowych więc zostawiam tę resztę wina marki Mamrot, którą umieściłem uprzednio na tacce o tam. - Tu pacjent wskazał palcem.

\- Mam jednakże nadzieję - pacjent kontynuował, - iż za dziewięć miesięcy, po otrzymaniu świadczenia pięcet plus, będę mógł się zrewanżować czymś stosowniejszym.

Gdy pacjent oddalał się po gumnie, pomyślałam iż tu oto na mych oczach widzę rosnące zaangażowanie społeczne jednostek, które jeszcze niedawno pogrążone były w maraźmie, uwiądzie i ogólnej niechęci. Rozeprła mnie duma, iż ta mobilizacja przyczyni się do wzrostu liczebności naszego wspaniałego narodu i że wkrótce będziemy jak drugie Chiny. Lub ZSRR.

Do usłyszenia.


End file.
